


Kiss on Takodana

by dogfarts888



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abduction, Angst, Dominant Kylo Ren, Drabble, F/M, Non Consensual Kissing, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 04:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogfarts888/pseuds/dogfarts888
Summary: Kylo Ren see's "the girl" he has heard about on Takodana and wants her.  Warning: non-consensual kissing.





	Kiss on Takodana

She isn’t at all like he thought.

And this changes everything. His approach is dangerously calm and nonchalant.

She is absolutely terrified.

Her fear and feelings of inferiority make him feel powerful. She has _nothing_ on him. She’s just a girl.

Tiny, petite.

He watches as she scrambles up a wall of rocks to escape him and he tries not to laugh.

It’s just that it’s been a while since he felt the urge to laugh.

She can’t see his dark eyes drinking her in through his mask.

She _is_ beautiful.

Tiring of this game he twists his hand, freezing her in place. Her eyes frantically dart from side to side.

He knows all too well how she is feeling - the complete loss of control over your own body _is_ unnerving.

His mind easily slips into hers and is surprised by what he feels. A dormant but strong power so like his own. He momentarily forgets the droid, Luke Skywalker, and the map. He is compelled to remove his mask and he lazily drops it on the ground. Walking up to the girl he relaxes his force hold on her.

An indignant look crosses her face and she stares at him defiantly.

“What... _who_ are _you_?” Her tone is hostile. Incredibly, she takes a step towards him. Does she think she is intimidating? He almost laughs again.

Instead, his mood darkens. He wants to try something. He ignites his lightsaber and takes long, slow strides towards her. Soon her back is against a tree, eyes glancing from the red saber to his face. Abruptly he turns off the saber and reaches a gloved hand behind her head. Without a word his lips crush onto hers, rough, wanting, forceful.

Pulling back, he gazes into her wide eyes, her cheeks wet with tears and sweat. Another sweep of his hand and she is out cold, falling into his arms.

He wants her, but he wants her willingly.

He can wait.

  



End file.
